Love the Way You Lie
by Sri Starlz
Summary: Songfic for Amian! This is my first Fanfic, so please no flames. Basically, Amy hears the song "Love the Way You Lie" and thinks of Ian, but it goes further. Kinda long for a oneshot, but please read.


**A/N: Hi! Um, this is my first fanfic. I've got nothing else to say to you, so just read and enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or "Love the Way You Lie" or Ariana Grande.**

Amy Cahill flopped down onto her bed and picked up her iPod. She flipped rapidly through her songs, and finding none that she wanted to listen to, decided to go on YouTube for something new.

After the clue hunt, she and her brother Dan had had their grandmother Grace's mansion rebuilt. Now they had two guardians living there with them: their great-uncle Fiske and their au-pair Nellie Gomez. Amy had tried to bring everything back to normal after the clue hunt, but she couldn't succeed. Not even Dan, the dweeb/"ninja lord", was back to his former happy-go-lucky self. The clue hunt had left permanent scars on them all, and she wasn't sure they could heal yet.

For example, she had had her life in danger uncountable times, as well as her heart broken. She still wasn't over Korea, though she had tried. She still remembered how he had thrown himself over her to save her from being maimed by an explosion. How he had brushed his lips lightly over hers to seal their truce. And how, only minutes later, he and his sister had broken that truce by leaving Amy and Dan to die in a cave. The famous Kabra smirk plastered onto his face as the boulder sealed them in. Ian Kabra had then left the scene with his sister Natalie, leaving one ripped-up heart behind him.

"Love the Way You Lie" by Ariana Grande popped up onto Amy's screen. _Well, that certainly suits you and me, Ian, _she thought wistfully. _I know I'm not over you yet, and yes, I love everything about you, even the way you lie. _She pressed play, put her earphones on and closed her eyes.

**On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright,**

**Then this thing turned out so evil, Don't know why I'm still surprised,**

_It's uncanny how true that is. When you put your lips over mine, the images that flashed through my mind—and when you shut me in, how it all turned evil. I thought I knew you, so I was shocked. _

**Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes, **

**But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind. **

_You will always be my hero, even though you __**haven't**__ lost your mind—or your schemes. _

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's all right, because I like the way it hurts, **

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's all right, because I love the way you lie, **

**I love the way you lie, ohh, love the way you lie.**

_You just stood there while your mother almost threw me to the sharks, and even though my mind was screaming at me that you were betraying me again, at the back of it all I felt some happiness. I didn't know what it meant then, but this song teaches me. _

**Now there's gravel in our voices, glass is shattered from the fight, **

**In this tug-of-war, you'll always win, even when I'm right,**

'**Cause you feed me fables from your hand, with violent words and empty threats, **

**And it's sick that all these battles are what keep me satisfied…**

_You'll always win because of your lies. You never threaten me, though, just sweet-talk me, which is even worse. But whenever I'm talking to you, I'm satisfied… As Dan would say, that is sick and "not worthy of even a dorkish sister of the ninja lord"._

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's all right, because I like the way it hurts, **

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's all right, because I love the way you lie, **

**I love the way you lie, ohh, love the way you lie.**

**So maybe I'm a masochist, I try to run, but I don't wanna ever leave,**

'**Til these walls are going up in smoke with all our memories…**

_I never wanna leave you even though I have to. I always drag myself away, but how it hurts! _

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's all right, because I like the way it hurts, **

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's all right, because I love the way you lie, **

**I love the way you lie, ohh, love the way you lie.**

_Love the way you lie. _

From somewhere below, Amy heard Nellie calling her. _Maybe the dweeb's done something, _she thought_. _She jumped off her bed, and forgetting to lock her iPod, left it on the stair railing outside her room.

A minute later, Dan came out of the room next to hers. Seeing his sister's iPod unlocked, he immediately snatched it up and pressed play. As the song unfolded, he guessed who his sister had been thinking about easily. An idea formed in his mind. He accessed his sister's email, copy-pasted the song's URL into the message box, and sent the email to the one and only Ian Kabra.

Ian Kabra was bored. This was almost a brand-new feeling to him since the tension of the clue hunt. Although he hated himself for it, one pair of jade-green eyes kept popping back into his memory as he checked his email for the millionth time that day.

_A message from __**Amy**__? Since when did she send him emails? Wasn't she supposed to hate him? _He clicked on the link she had sent him. "Love the Way You Lie" by Ariana Grande came up on the screen. _Oh, I see, _he thought._ This might be good. _He hit play.

At the end of the song, he was sitting in his chair with an awestruck expression on his face. Amy loved the way he lied, even though she resented him? And she had sent him this to tell him? That was _**so**_ not the Amy he knew! But… he was glad. Glad? More than that: delighted, thrilled.

He took a cell phone out of his pocket, went to his contacts, and called the first number he came to. It said "Amy ".

Amy picked up her cell. When she saw who was calling, she almost dropped it. Gulping, she raced up to her room so nobody could hear her conversation and pressed the green button.

"H-h-h-hello?"

"Hello, love," an all-too-familiar voice purred over the phone. Amy felt a rush of emotions. Now was the time to tell him how she felt… and that song had been an omen that this was coming… but no! She couldn't let him suspect her weakness, hadn't he always believed that love was a weakness? Plus she certainly didn't want her heart broken again…

In this line of thought she snapped, momentarily losing her stutter, "What do you want, Ian?"

Ian was taken aback by the harshness in her voice, but quickly recovered. "I believe you sent me an email… one with the URL of 'Love the Way You Lie' by Ariana Grande?"

Amy was so shocked she nearly dropped her phone again. "I-I didn't send you that! Yes, I was listening to it, but I…" Then she remembered how she had forgotten to lock her iPod before going downstairs. And how it was Nellie that had accidentally broken a glass plate and needed her help to clean up. Come to think of it, hadn't she heard sounds from the dweeb in his room? "DAN! It w-was him, Ian. I didn't send you that. Of course, I know better than to have such feelings for you…" she blabbed. She knew she was sounding desperate, but she couldn't let him know she still felt for him!

At the other end, Ian wasn't too surprised. He had always known it could be something like this, with that git Daniel interfering. But the way she was blabbing now, she sounded… desperate? To convince him of the opposite. Which meant the opposite, which meant she did like him?

He laughed softly, interrupting Amy. "Love, I think you've forgotten that Lucians like me are trained liars and lie detectors. I'm not saying it wasn't Daniel; in fact it probably was him. What I _**am **_saying is that that doesn't change the way you feel about me; the way the song says. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"W-w-w-what? No! I-I mean…" she stammered hopelessly as she tried to convince herself as well as him. Realizing how she sounded, she said flatly, "All right. I agree with you. Happy?"

"No. I want you to hear this from me, Amy. I return your feelings. I've always said love is a weakness, and I'm so ashamed of being weak, but… Iloveyou," he said in a rush, so flustered that he forgot to call her "love".

"Ian, I- I love you too," Amy said softly. Ian could immediately tell she wasn't lying.

"Well, then, get ready for a visit. Both Natalie and I are bored here in London, so I'm arranging for our private jet to fly us to Boston. We'll be there tomorrow. Alright with you, _love_?"

"O-Of course, Ian. But, gee, I can't wait to tell Dan," she said sarcastically, already dreading the effect this news would have upon her brother.

"Just remember, I love you," said Ian before hanging up.

**Phew! It's about time for me to stop now, I guess. Did you like it? Again, it's my first fanfic, so please, no flames. I know this theme is **_**way **_**overused, but I couldn't resist when I heard the song. So please review!**


End file.
